<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>involuntary dissection by Zekkass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462154">involuntary dissection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass'>Zekkass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Post-War Manipulation [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackmail, Blood and Gore, Dissection, Fucking, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Robot Sex, Robots, Threats, Threats of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war ended with a treaty, and trespassing on Decepticon lands violates that treaty. Cliffjumper can't bring himself to care - he needs to find out what awful experiments Shockwave is up to in his secret laboratory, and he'll stop at nothing to expose him for the villain he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cliffjumper/Longarm Prime | Shockwave, Cliffjumper/Shockwave (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Post-War Manipulation [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>involuntary dissection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Commission by arco for their birthday, here's all the Cliffjumper gore you ever wanted! :D</p><p>This was SUPPOSED to be a G1 setting, but I got my designs confused and defaulted to TFA, so Shockwave gets to be even more of a cryptid. Cliffjumper's personality and design are G1, however - no trained spy here, only an extremely angry soldier who wants eternal war.</p><p>PLEASE heed the tags, it's robo-gore everywhere in here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There you are. Did you think you could hide from my security systems, little... Autobot? What a surprise. Breaking the treaty, are we? I was under the impression that your leader made it clear to you: no hostile actions are to be taken against Decepticons. No spy operations. No <i>trespassing.”</i></p><p>As he speaks he moves, the spotlight glare pinning Cliffjumper in place. His optic glows a merciless red, and all Cliffjumper can think is that he needs to <i>move,</i> fight, do anything but stand still.</p><p>But the bite of disappoint tears at him, that he’s been caught before he can find the proof he needs, that he can’t actually kill Shockwave and expect his comrades to take him back. He’s only just breached the inner walls of Shockwave’s laboratory complex, how can this be as far as he gets?</p><p>Movement forces movement and he ducks Shockwave’s grab, reflexive defense programs guiding him forward and into a transformation as he guns it past Shockwave, shooting down the corridor. He can’t give up now!</p><p>Behind him Shockwave transforms, the sound of his weight hitting the floor sending excitement all through Cliffjumper’s systems. He wouldn’t do that unless he was serious, which means he’s hiding something important! There’s an opening up ahead, all he has to do is reach it and duck out of sight and use his cloak and then Shockwave won’t be able to catch him.</p><p>Shockwave’s cannon ignites behind him, and he promptly swerves to the side, jinking to avoid the first blast and - </p><p>It catches him in the bumper, sending him flying into the wall and then into a heap on the floor. Shocks travel through his frame, and his t-cog whirrs uselessly as he’s suddenly immobilized - cheating! This is cheating, dodging tanks is what he’s done for thousands of years, they’re powerful but they <i>don’t catch minibots.</i></p><p>But Shockwave has.</p><p>He can’t see, but he feels it when Shockwave’s claws dig into his bumper and lift him into the air. His wheels spin uselessly.</p><p>“Cliffjumper. Why did I expect anyone else?”</p><p>“Let me down!”</p><p>“No. I hardly think you want to leave without dealing with me. After all, I have more than enough footage proving your violation of the treaty. All I have to do is bundle it up into a transmission and send it.”</p><p>Frag, frag, frag!</p><p>Cliffjumper struggles through a transformation, the process jerky as his t-cog complains every step of the way. Shockwave shifts his grip as he changes, wrapping his claws around his middle, his other claws readied to plunge into his neck cabling.</p><p>Even without an expression Cliffjumper can tell he’s triumphant.</p><p>“What the frag do you want?!”</p><p>“Answers. Why are you here? What will you do to prevent me from sending that transmission? Do you think the treaty will protect you? I am busy, Cliffjumper, and this is an interruption during a critical time. I suggest you think before you speak.”</p><p>For the first time Cliffjumper regrets coming alone. A teammate could rescue him, shoot Shockwave and startle him into dropping him. A distraction would save him - but there is none. And Shockwave’s right. He has to think, or else Shockwave will get away with whatever it is he’s doing.</p><p>Frag it, he sucks at diplomacy.</p><p>“I came because you <i>are</i> working on something awful in your laboratory and I mean to expose it so everyone will see we have to start the war back up.”</p><p>“...You can’t trust a Decepticon?”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“How naive. Let’s set your motives aside, then. I’ll make a deal with you.”</p><p>Cliffjumper tries squirming, but the claws press into his neck. Frag frag frag - </p><p>“Fine, what do you want?”</p><p>“To study you.”</p><p>Of fragging course it’s what he wants - Shockwave’s the worst of the Decepticons, the one they most need to stop thanks to how he won’t ever stop experimenting on others. Treaty or no treaty he’ll torture any innocent mech just to find out how they tick.</p><p>“And what do I get out of this? My life?”</p><p>“Precisely. In exchange for letting you go and keeping my transmission to myself, you visit and allow me to study you and your cloaking device.”</p><p>Cliffjumper digs his fingers into his palms. He should check for an ending to the arrangement, make sure he doesn’t wind up in pieces, but - can he admit it? Only to himself: it sounds exciting.</p><p>“Fine. I agree.”</p><p>Shockwave seems taken aback, tilting his head. “So easily?”</p><p>“I’m not repeating myself. I agree, so let me go!”</p><p>The claws lower from his neck and trace over his Autobot sigil.</p><p>“So easily... yes. We’ll have our first session now. I’m happy for you - you wanted to see what I’m working on, and now you will be privy to my secrets. Follow me.”</p><p>He’s released abruptly, landing on his pedes with no help from Shockwave.</p><p>Shockwave doesn’t wait for him, and inside another string of corridors is a large open room filled with mech-sized tubes stretching to the ceiling, filled with ominous green liquid. Inside float monsters.</p><p>Cliffjumper shivers with the urge to crack open the tubes and fight them, but shoves it aside. He was right, and he can take this back to Prowl and he’ll understand what they need to do.</p><p>“Insecticons,” Shockwave says without turning around. “A native part of Cybertron’s fauna revived. I found fossilized egg clusters deep underground and have been working to revive them.” He works at a console, tapping at it. “Touch nothing and I will tend to you shortly.”</p><p>“... But we fought insecticons,” Cliffjumper says.</p><p>“A trio searching for sufficient energon to revive their nest. I cloned them inexpertly as a means of filling out our forces in exchange for energon. Their hive now thrives, but this is an older strain that was nearly wiped out early in the war.”</p><p>Cliffjumper moves from tube to tube, giving the monsters in the tubes uneasy looks.</p><p>“Why bring them back?”</p><p>“To balance Cybertron’s ecology, of course. Without insecticons to counteract the advances of Tunnelers and other species, Cybertron will crumble from within despite our best efforts. There.”</p><p>Abruptly Shockwave’s advancing on him, and Cliffjumper instinctively backs against the nearest bit of cover - a tube. His plating clanks against the plexiglass and he stiffens, staring up at Shockwave’s optic.</p><p>It’s glowing brighter than he’s ever seen it before, and Shockwave’s claws come from nowhere to stab into his thighs, gouging deep holes that make him scream in pain and try to thrash, but his thrown punches don’t even reach Shockwave’s chest.</p><p>He’s lifted like that, claws curling around the back of his legs, his systems screaming at him and Shockwave’s optic dominating his vision.</p><p>“For the first examination I need to understand your cloaking device. I understand it’s stored in the torso - if I am wrong, tell me before I dissect you further.”</p><p>“Agh,” Cliffjumper says, remembering to pound against Shockwave’s arms. “Let me down, I could have walked to the table!”</p><p>“Table?” Shockwave asks, and Cliffjumper’s slammed against a wall. “Cybertronians are best studied vertically, so you can see the most realistic use cases for most of the major systems. Stress on the system informs so much of how we function.”</p><p>His claws come free from one leg, and Shockwave places a band over his arm, magnetizing it to the wall, and one over his other arm, and then he’s dangling from the wall, his thighs bleeding energon and other fluids down as his systems scramble to stop leaks.</p><p>Shockwave turns away, giving Cliffjumper a moment to regret all of his actions, to drown in fury that he’s helpless in the deranged claws of a torturer, who has a reputation and who <i>earned</i> every horrifying piece of it.</p><p>Shockwave doesn’t give him a painchip before he begins to pry apart his frame’s seams, stripping away his hood and working the finer pieces of his armor off of his protoform. Every movement is exact and precise, as if an automaton was disassembling him, and there’s the glitter of his circuitry and the pistons and the tubing and every delicate piece of him on display.</p><p>Shockwave stops to look at his face with his claws curled around his fuel tank.</p><p>“I thought you would try verbal defiance. Have you given up?”</p><p>“Never,” Cliffjumper spits, but it’s defiance on the hind pede, his fury buried under the horror of seeing his guts torn out of him with neat little snips and tiny little welds to keep him from bleeding energon all over them both. Shockwave doesn’t need to strip him down to his essential systems to understand him but he’s working anyways, uncoiling tubes that were never meant to be uncoiled and exposing enclosed systems that hold his sensors, his weapons, his subspace access, more - </p><p>“Here it is,” Shockwave says, tapping one black box that doesn’t fit the grey of the rest of Cliffjumper’s internals. “This isn’t native to your frame.”</p><p>Horror begins to change as Shockwave bends in closer, that optic becoming larger in his vision as a red glow suffuses his innards.</p><p>Horror begins to dominate as his frame twitches, his legs kick in a desperate little motion, and an unmissable leap of charge cracks over what should be his plating, and it hurts in new, interesting ways as charge has to travel new paths before it diffuses.</p><p>That optic tilts to look at his face.</p><p>The charge doesn’t stop, coming in waves as his frame bucks. Cliffjumper sees a pale pink where Shockwave’s claws should be white, colored by proximity and lighting and his spark pulses, pleasure ripping through his frame as one of those claws slowly pulls out from his innards.</p><p>Shockwave caresses the side of his helm.</p><p>“Would you like my spike?” He asks with the same tone he used before. Clinical. Here is his cloaking device. Would he like a spike? Would he like to be spiked while he’s pinned and opened and his systems won’t stop showing him what’s been removed?</p><p>Cliffjumper’s mouth moves, but his vocalizer is silent.</p><p>Shockwave taps his claws to his lips, then returns to the cloaking device.</p><p>He disconnects it neatly.</p><p>“Judging from the size of this module, I would say its removal will reduce the strain on your systems. Did you think the damage worth the exchange for near-invisibility? Every single time you activated it must have made your medics very unhappy, particularly with the shortage of replacement parts.”</p><p>“Frag - “</p><p>His charge <i>hurts</i> now, rising to a level where he can’t bear it, and Shockwave won’t shut up -</p><p>“Now? Not yet. If I’m correct about the model I can make this efficient and safe to use. Watch.”</p><p>Without leaving he opens the box in front of Cliffjumper, exposing more circuitry and stranger devices that Cliffjumper can’t and won’t identify. He’s writing in his restraints, panels burning hot as lubricant flows, and he can’t stop himself and the shame of that is beginning to rise, because what is this, what is this arousal in the face of torture?</p><p>But he can’t say anything, won’t, not while Shockwave’s paying more attention to that stupid device than he is to Cliffjumper - </p><p>Shockwave’s claws are so white, somehow still clean. The war hasn’t chipped the paint, or he’s found an alloy that is white, impossible, his systems are throwing up errors because he can’t stop thinking with his array, and how he wants to be spiked, wants Shockwave back in him.</p><p>“Shockwave!”</p><p>The antlers come up, then the optic, and he has Shockwave’s attention.</p><p>“Do you build charge from pain, violation, or surrender?”</p><p>“Frag me, you fragging piece of - “</p><p>“No.”</p><p>And his attention is gone, returned to the module as he turns the devices in it over and scans them with devices removed from his own subspace. Cliffjumper is left to hang as his frame betrays him, panels opening to let the lubricant pour down his thighs, his spike rising and it looks so, so wrong against the ruined gaps in his torso.</p><p>That catches Shockwave’s attention.</p><p>That makes him set the module down.</p><p>Cliffjumper utters a curse and when Shockwave bends to peer at his spike he forces his ruined leg to move and kick Shockwave in the helm, right in the antler and he can hear a satisfying crack.</p><p>Shockwave cries out with a mechanical sound and he’s there, inches from his face as he stabs his claws into his chest, and Cliffjumper screams with pain as energon floods down his exposed circuitry, dripping onto his spike. He can see the shards missing from Shockwave’s antler, he can see the metal sensors behind Shockwave’s optic, he can taste fear and arousal and he’s never been so desperate to be fragged.</p><p>“You will wish I could kill you,” Shockwave promises and he can hear his panels opening, and without moving his optic an inch he bends himself, thrusting up into Cliffjumper’s waiting valve, and the size of him rips the mesh apart, spitting Cliffjumper open.</p><p>Cliffjumper screams, and screams, and it’s not purely pain as he struggles with all of his might, ripping at the restraints and at his own metallic frame so he can escape the magnets and do something, but he can’t, he’s pinned and Shockwave’s got claws inside of him and his spike inside of him and he’s staring right into his face, right into his optics, and he can’t do anything but squirm.</p><p>Somehow he’s whimpering Shockwave’s name.</p><p>Shockwave begins to move, thrusting in motions that send sensation cascading through everything, nearly crashing Cliffjumper’s systems and he’s screaming again it’s too much, too much, too much - </p><p>Shockwave rears up, optic falling away as he thrusts faster, harsh metallic gasps coming from his vocalizer and Cliffjumper can’t do anything now, frame going limp because he has to stop the pain somehow now, his frame has to stop moving but the charge snaps against him, and he thinks -</p><p>Shockwave digs a claw into his spark chamber and every alarm goes off as it penetrates, the tip of it piercing to his spark.</p><p>Cliffjumper overloads and overloads and everything is white and electric and his systems shut down and -</p><p>Everything flickers on and off in snatches, Shockwave’s claws cupping his face, energon staining them, Shockwave’s transfluid running down his plating, that damned cloaking module back up, Shockwave stroking his arm before he reinstalls it, more of his guts being packed into his frame, his hood, everything aching, everything sore.</p><p>Shockwave’s optic is the last thing he sees before his systems give up.</p><p>//</p><p>He wakes up behind treaty lines, tucked into a natural cave with a new assault cannon laid over his lap.</p><p>There’s a waiting message from Shockwave, and he doesn’t hesitate to open it:</p><p>
  <i>I look forward to our next meeting.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>